Once Upon A Dream
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: -Once upon a dream, I dreamed we'd be together, in love forever- But reality isn't like the fantasy she'd created in her dreams. She had to stop waiting for them to look into each others eyes and just realize. She had to say something. Liley one-shot


_**A/N: **I heard this song on disney, performed by Emily Osment, and I just had to write this. I wasn't entirley sure where it was going when I started it, but I think it made sense. I hope so. Anyway, here you go. My first Liley story .  
__Hope it's not too bad!_

**I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream**

_Lily stirred in her bed, head filled with thoughts, dreams. Dreams of a beautiful brunette who took her by the hand, whispering cotton candy sweet words, and lead her through a magic world. They walked, footsteps light as feathers on the apple green grass._

_And the world was perfect. And the sun set on a deep blue lake, an array of spectacular colors, shining it's soft golden light upon her dream girl's crimson lips as they met hers before it faded to jet black._

**I know you the gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam  
**

_As a low yawn escaped the blond's mouth her eyes slowly fluttered open, the perfect black night of her dream being replaced with the warm orange morning light breaking into her window and casting a dim light into her room._

_The moment she was vaguely awake she felt that familiar stare, watching her calmly. A smile crept across Lily's lips as she rolled onto her side to stare back at her friend curled up in a sleeping bag by her bed._

_And there was that familiar gleam in the brunette's eye, a warmth that made her heart flutter and her stomach churn._

**I know it's true that visions  
Are seldom all they seem  
**

_"Having a good dream?" Miley asked softly, not wanting to wake the other girls family, most likely still sleeping soundly._

_Lily bit her lip, giving her friend a small smile and a swift nod before sighing and snuggling back down beneath her covers again. Down there it was safe and warm and she could disappear back into her mind, where her best friend was much more than just that._

**But if I know you**

**I know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

**The way you did once**

**Upon a dream  
**

_The blond's soft hair fell across her face beneath her heavy doona, her hot breath beginning to heat up the space quickly as she soon used up all the air trapped in her small coven._

_A gust of cool air blew in and her utter darkness was broken as another face peered in at her. She couldn't help but smile at the brunette, gentle eyes watching her nervously_

_Before she could react, her best friend began to climb underneath the covers with her, sliding into the black cave Lily had created and moving right in so there faces where inches apart._

_The blond blushed furiously, hoping her friend thought it was just the heat in there, as the temperature quickly rising now there where two girls hidden beneath the thick covers of the skaters bed._

_Feeling a soft hand touch the bare skin of her stomach Lily froze up. Maybe this would be just like her dream. And her best friend would lover her, the way she loved the brunette. And they wouldn't have to say a anything, they'd just look into each other eyes and know. And then their lips would meet, as she dreamt every night since she'd met the Miley._

**Once upon a time, I dreamed  
We'd be together**

**In love forever**

_But her friend just grinned at her before wrapping an arm around her waist and letting her eyes slowly close as she went back to sleep. Lily smiled, breathing in slow and deep to take in that sweet, familiar smell that was the brunette._

_It was surreal to have the other girls in her arms, sleeping soundly and holding onto her tightly. This was what her dreams where made of. Stolen moments with her best friend._

_It was a stroll on the beach, hand in hand. It was a chaste kiss against the lockers on the way to class. It was the disappearing into the sunset. The sleeping in on a Sunday morning. The snuggling on the couch while watching a movie. All the things she longed for but knew wouldn't get. The Happily Ever After she could never have._

**Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending**

Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream

Lily's hands where clammy, they felt heavy and clumsy as she gripped the microphone. She knew she shouldn't think of Miley, sitting in that audience, staring up at her. The last thing she needed to think about was the girl this song was all about for her.

She just needed to sing, sing her lungs out.

Swallowing loudly she continued, forcing herself to open her eyes and look out at the audience. There faces where shrouded in darkness, much to the blond's relief. The spot light however was burning down on her. Focusing down upon her and lighting her up for the world to see. Everything, everyone, was focused on her.

And now was the time to let it all out.

**I know you  
I danced with you  
Once upon a night  
**

_It was just like a movie. She knew the scene well, though she couldn't remember where it was from. Maybe Sound of Music or Cinderella. It felt like a fairytale._

_Miley took her hand, raising it to her mouth and kissing it softly, all the while maintaining eye contact and causing Lily's cheeks to flare bright red._

_The music was soft but it took your body over. Like the kind of song you find yourself swaying to in a shop without even having realized it._

_She looked around nervously, seeing all the women dressed up in such fancy gowns._

_"Would you like to dance?" the brunette asked, catching her eye again and smiling confidentially. And before she knew it they where twirling around the room, spot light following them as they went while the crowd surrounding them stood watching on._

_All eyes where on the stunning girls, but they had eyes only for each other._

_Lily felt as if she where floating on air, the way they moved together with elegance around the polished ballroom floor._

_The two seemed to fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, and the blond was on cloud nine as the music went on, filling their air with it's sweet melody._

**There we were wishing this dance  
Would last forever, all time  
I hope it's true, this vision  
Is more than what it seems  
**

Lily couldn't get the image out of her head. Her and Miley, hand in hand and hand on waist, fitting together so perfectly. The brunette would be wearing mainly black. Something fitting and sleek. While she saw herself wearing something not so fancy. Not so sparkly and razzle dazzle. Something simple but reasonably stylish. Maybe something red…

Pulling herself back out of it she wet her lips, trying to concentrate. She couldn't stuff this up. As much as she wanted that dream to be real, it wasn't. It was a fantasy that would never escape the confines of her mind.

**Cause if dreams come true**

**I know what we'll do  
We'll dance once again  
The way we did then  
Upon a dream  
**

_If dreams come true_. It echoed in her head. _If only_.

But reality isn't like the fantasy she'd created in her dreams. Things worked differently here. So maybe if she wanted to be with Miley she had to tell her and stop waiting for the perfect moments she dreamt about.

She had to stop waiting for them to look into each others eyes and just realize. She had to say something, create those perfect moments herself.

**Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together  
In love forever  
Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending  
**

This was it. This was the day.

Today her life would change.

She hoped for the better.

And then she could stop having to pretend.

Pretend that she liked the stupid guys that drooled all over her best friend

Pretend to be fine, when so much of the time she found herself feeling absolutely crushed and depressed over the girl of her dreams.

Pretend to be upset when she realized the truth about the guys she dated and ended it.

Pretend her heart wasn't racing a mile a minute when Miley hugged her.

Pretend she didn't think the brunette was the most gorgeous girl she'd ever met.

**Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream**

Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaahhh

Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending  
Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a love

Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Finally all the lights turned back on, and she could see the crowd again. The mic slipped from her sweaty hands and clattered onto the stage and Lily's cheeks turned almost as red as when Miley got to close to her. She could see them.

Everyone. All the faces in the audience staring up at her expectantly. She was overwhelmed, feeling nervous and closed in, and like an iron hand was gripping her heart and squeezing tightly.

She quickly bent down to pick the microphone back up, feeling utterly like an idiot and a fool. And then one lone person rose from their seat and began to clap loudly, grinning up at her proudly.

A stunning brunette in the front row. She cheered and clapped and in a moment the boy beside her joined in, applauding her excitedly. It was not long before everyone else began to clap as well till her ears hurt from the loud noise and a stupid grin spread from one ear to the other on her flushed face.

**MSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTxMSxLTx**

The breath that had been caught in her throat finally escaped as Lily staggered off stage. She half wondered how Miley did it, went out there every night and faced fives times that many people. And at the same time, she couldn't believe the thrill of it. All those people cheering for her.

"Lily!! You where awesome!" she heard the squealing before she spotted the owner of the excited voice. Miley jumped onto her back, arms clinging round the blond's neck as she knocked the breath back out of her friend, only partly from the impact.

Lily turned around, blushing as she found her best friends arms still draped round her neck, keeping their bodies and faces close. Olivier was close behind her, babbling so fast in his giddy excitement, but Lily wasn't really listening. She was too caught up in the brunette in her arms.

And there was that gleam, that familiar warm gleam in Miley's eyes. Breathing out slowly she knew what she had to do. This was the moment. Staring into each others eyes. Butterflies in stomachs and heart racing. Feeling like the only two in the entire world.

This was so much like her dreams, for a moment she doubted it was real. And then she felt the other girls soft lips, brushing against hers in a dream like kiss.

Miley's fingers where tangled in her golden locks.

Lily's where gripping the brunette's waist tightly, hoping the secret pop star wouldn't disappear, that she wouldn't wake up and realize it was all just another dream.

And she didn't.

Their lips lingered before the slowly pulled back, eyes closed and already sad it was over so soon, just savoring the moment.

"I'm sorry" Miley murmured, biting her lip nervously but Lily only shook her head, the brightest smile Miley had ever seen spreading across her lips as she pulled the brunette back towards her.

"Don't be. It was everything I've dreamed of for so long".


End file.
